Benutzer Diskussion:Neotron
Hi Neotron - wir freuen uns, dass Dragonica Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Wikia Gaming Hi, hättet ihr nicht Interesse daran, eure Projektbeschreibung zu ergänzen? Folgt der url http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Projektbeschreibung:Dragonica_Wiki und tragt sie ein. Das könnte euch mehr Besucher bringen :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:02, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- test neue siggi Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 17:55, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen ? Hey, die shoutbox ist ganz praktisch aber ich glaub so kann ich etwas besser erklären mein problem und es geht nicht unter in der shoutbox fehlt dort etwas die übersicht. Nun ehm ich hab mir das mit den Vorlage mal durch gelesen das scheint nicht sonderlich schwer zu sein ich würde gerne die ein oder andere Vorlage würde ich gerne erstellen nur ich verstehe nicht so ganz wo ich diese erstellen kann. In der Beschriebung steht etwas ich soll in den Vorlagennamensraum meine vorlagen erstellen irgend wie hat das was mit den Kathegorien zu tun oder so ??? Nun ja in der Kathegorie Vorlage kann man nichts ertsellen zumindest find ich es nicht. --MasterAzerus 20:31, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Nun dir entgeht wohl nichts ;D ehm ja ich versuch mein bestens mmh ja das mit der if funktiontion hzab ich schon gelesen nur irgend wie habert es noch ein wenig an der umsetztung. Ehm Doku und doku/quest soll ne dokumentaion zur Vorlage werden statt extra die vorlage mit einer dokumentation voll zu schreiben will ich ein paar dinge extern zu der Vorlage erklären deshalb diese seiten. Wenns nicht erwünscht ist können sie ja gelöscht werden. Ach ja Doku ist ne allgeimeine seite wo man vllt alle Dokumentention zu den Vorlagen sammeln können flas es welche gibt und doku/quest ist die zu der Vorlage Quest ;) --MasterAzerus 20:30, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) mfg Sebastian ;) habs raus ^^ Ja ist ein wenig verwirrent mit dem if, aber ich habs raus glaub ich also die Quest vorlage sollte nun korrekt funktionieren ^^ So schwer ist das garnicht mit der if funktion, aber das größte problem sind diese hilfs seite die beschreibung sind mir zu oberflächlich geschrieben und es werden viele wohl allgemeine gebräuchliche ausdrücke benutzt, wo kein anfänger klar kommt da er sie zum ersten mal ließt. Manche Seite welche beschrieben werden find ich oft granicht bis ich merke das ich diese seiten dauernt besuche und nutze o.O, aber bis man mal mit bekommt das diese so genant wird wie in den beschriebungen ist sehr irretierent. Ich mach heut nichts mehr ^^ hab noch kein urlaub :/. --MasterAzerus 20:59, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) vorlage:quest mmh ja wenn das so ist dann ja, dann änder ich das wusst ich nicht, so weit bin ich noch nicht mit lvl 31 ^^ ah ja hast recht wenn ich es mir so überlege stimmt da gabs schon quest mmh ja werd ich rein bringen --MasterAzerus 21:47, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Luftpost gab seinenSenf ab ^^ Quest EXP werd ich bei gelegenheit ochmal Nachtragen ^^ MfG Luftpost aká Sinnlos Luftpost ist ein Aktueller helfer :P Hey Neotron... Wie du ja bereits bemerkst erstelle ich immer wieder neue Quests und auch eine Monster Datenbank sollte her finde ich zumindesten :P Siehe sowas: Faust Dudu oder Atoo Luftpost 11:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) RSS-Feed einbinden Hi. Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr in der "Neuigkeiten"-Box auf der Hauptseite auf einen RSS-Feed verweist. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr den auch direkt ins Wiki integrieren. Ein Beispiel findest du unter Benutzer:Avatar/RSS-Beispiel, die dazugehörige (bisher nur englische) Hilfe-Seite hier. --Avatar 12:02, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Spezial:ProblemReports/24534 Hi, könntet ihr mal danach sehen? Scheint mir inhaltsbezogen zu sein. Oh übrigens, wollt ihr nicht mal hier vorbeischauen und etwas aufräumen? Das wäre echt nett! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:16, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:07, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) (vielleicht bestehende Texte etwas verbessern) Countdown Funktion In December 24 2009 00:00:00 PST ist Weihnachten! Du kannst diesen Countdown nicht sehen, da du JavaScript deaktiviert hast. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 18:56, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hallo Neotron, ich bin Admin von FFXIClopedia und wir starten derzeit unserer seits ein Projekt, welches sich rund um Partnerschaften mit anderen Wikias dreht. Dies sind Wikis die z.B. um spiele allgemein gehen oder speziell MMORPGs behandeln. Heute möchte ich dich gerne von einer Partnerschaft überzeugen. Dies bringt Vorteile für beide Wikis, da user die FFXIclopedia benutzen dann über einen Link auch zu euch gelangen könnten und natürlich umgekehrt. Bei Interesse würde ich mich sehr auf eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite Freuen. Schöne grüße und Frohe Ostern --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:59, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC)